1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high definition video conference system and, more particularly, to a high definition video conference system capable of providing high definition image in real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, video conference has become an important tool for remotely communicating with each other because of the development of network technology. However, since the video conference is restricted to hardware structure and network transmission bandwidth, the image is always displayed with bad quality.
In general, the image data usually has the characteristic of large amount of data; however, the amount of transmission data would be restricted by the transmission limit of network bandwidth. Therefore, in order to reduce the amount of image data, the original data of images usually would be compressed in the transmitting terminal first and then be reduced to acceptable range under network bandwidth. Afterward, the receiving terminal receives and decodes the compressed images to restore the images. However, the calculation for compressing images is very huge, so the conventional central processing unit (CPU) is not capable of real-time compressing high definition image. In other words, all of the conventional video conference systems could not provide high definition images in real time, and the application of video conference system is limited.
Accordingly, the scope of the invention is to provide a high definition video conference system capable of providing high definition image in real time to solve the aforesaid problems.